roblox_ugc_catalogfandomcom-20200215-history
Labor Day Sale (2019)
The Labor Day Sale of 2019 was the first Roblox sale to have UGC participating in it. These items were discounted. These are in order of most percent of robux off to least percent of robux off. 39 items are listed here! The participating creators are WhoToTrus, rastamypasta, Reverse_Polarity, DieSoft, and Bethink! This is not like a Roblox sale where there are waves of items each hour. It all happened randomly during the sale. * Explorer's Fedora | 600 Robux - 150 Robux | 75% off * Downtown Denizen Fedora | 600 Robux - 240 Robux | 60% off * Velvet Bowler | 300 Robux - 135 Robux | 55% off * Edwardian Top Hat | 550 Robux - 225 Robux | 50% off * Bird Hunting Slouch | 200 Robux - 100 Robux | 50% off * Fluffy Fennec Ears | 200 Robux - 100 Robux | 50% off * Drama Feline Fedora | 250 Robux - 125 Robux | 50% off * Feline Fedora | 250 Robux - 125 Robux | 50% off * Rainbow Sparkly Ears | 150 Robux - 75 Robux | 50% off * Pink Sparkly Ears | 120 Robux - 60 Robux | 50% off * Barbershop Quartet Skimmer | 100 Robux - 50 Robux | 50% off * The Wildman | 2,800'' Robux -'' 1,680 Robux | 40% off * Tech Noir Helmet | 2,077 Robux - 1,246 Robux | 40% off * Sushi Chef Hat | 130 Robux'' -'' 78 Robux | 40% off * Adrian Helmet | 125 Robux'' -'' 75 Robux | 40% off * Dune Warrior | 1,979 Robux - 1,385 Robux | 30% off * Elegant Bowler | 250 Robux - 175 Robux | 30% off * Fifth Era Ceremonial Crown | 500 Robux - 375 Robux | 25% off * Snitch's Delight | 500 Robux - 375 Robux | 25% off * Ezrath's Crimson Horns | 400 Robux'' -'' 300 Robux | 25% off * Flower Friend | 250 Robux'' -'' 180 Robux | 25% off * Tim the Fungus | 250 Robux - 180 Robux | 25% off * Sam the Fungus | 250 Robux - 180 Robux | 25% off * Headdress of the Phoenix | 199 Robux'' -'' 150 Robux | 25% off * Spiked Helmet | 187 Robux - 140 Robux | 25% off * Tom the Fungus | 150 Robux'' -'' 110 Robux | 25% off * Martian Antennae | 140 Robux'' -'' 100 Robux | 25% off * Black Baseball Cap | 120 Robux'' -'' 90 Robux | 25% off * M40 Gas Mask | 250 Robux - 200 Robux | 20% off * Microwave for your Microbrain | 230 Robux'' -'' 184 Robux | 20% off * Curt the Cranky Crab | 200 Robux - 160 Robux | 20% off * Munching Glob | 200 Robux - 160 Robux | 20% off * Rubber Gas Mask | 200 Robux - 160 Robux | 20% off * Civilian Gas Mask | 200 Robux - 160 Robux | 20% off * Happy The Clown | 150 Robux - 120 Robux | 20% off * Modern Art | 150 Robux - 120 Robux | 20% off * Macaroni Face | 145 Robux'' -'' 116 Robux | 20% off * Doughboy Helmet | 135 Robux'' -'' 108 Robux | 20% off * The Typical Texan Tycoonist | 400 Robux'' -'' 340 Robux | 20% off Highlights (What people liked): # Tim the Fungus # Happy the Clown # Items were very cheap. (Aka Explorer's Fedora went 450 robux off)